


Fate is Cruel

by fanfictioner22



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioner22/pseuds/fanfictioner22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoma Takakura, has always known the feeling worry, because when it came to Fate worry was the only thing he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate is Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> This story was self edited so there might be mistakes!

Shoma Takakura, has always known the feeling worry. 

His little sister, Himari, is a complete sweetheart but Shoma can't look at her in the eye without flinching inside. No matter the day, Himari is always smiling, her smile brightening her pale features and making her round purple eyes sparkle. It's breathtakingly painful to watch, someone so pure, so nice, so kind, and so warm, burdened with a fate she never ever deserved, whither slowly in front of Shoma's eyes. His soul is already torn, counting down Himari's days.

His twin, Kanba, is a troublemaker and keeps charming way too many women Shoma is actually comfortable with. Kanba is very good-looking; crimson strands falling over slanted blue eyes, high cheek bones and a pointed jaw, Kanba Takakura does justice to his reputation. But the twin worries mostly that Kanba's flirty manners will anger the wrong woman, and take it out on him or what Kanba holds dear, Himari. 

At home, the blue haired teenager always tries to open the door or answer the phone first. Shoma isn't one hundred percent sure, but he doesn't want to take his changes with his parents ever showing up. He knows his brother would glare but stay silent, aware of Himari's naive heart, while the orange haired girl would smile widely like always and welcome them warmly, the very people who are the cause of her suffering.

And the blue haired teenager won't, can't, deal with any more burdens to add to his semi-dysfunctional family.

Shoma Takakura struggles with his worries, planting a fake smile that is now second nature for him and doing the cooking to hide his trembling hands.

Whenever Shoma is with Kanba, he'd quietly observe his brother's ever changing girlfriends looking for any hostile behavior. At school, leaf green eyes would keep glancing at the door or his phone, dreading some news about Himari and her condition. He also had been vary of cameras since that day, Shoma had his fair share of overly noisy and curious reporters, that won't have a single thought of using three pre-teens for their pathetic scoops. The pests in disguise as friendly journalists are just another thing for the blue haired boy to avoid.

So when Shoma Takakura meets Ringo Oginome, he is ready to turn and run to the opposite direction. 

The girl is a special kind of crazy that should have been locked up years ago. She stalks Shoma's bird obsessed teacher, to the point of sleeping under his house.

Shoma is not sure how he ended up as her stalker.

Really, it should have been Kanba, the red head is the womanizer and knows how to woo a girl. Taking the ridiculously pink diary, willingly from the brunette's hands should be a walk in the park for the older twin. But, somehow, Shoma, the boy who never spoke to a girl more then two minutes, has to steal Ringo's diary.

“It's not stealing.” tells him Kanba, while observing the skinny brunette talk with her friends. “You are just borrowing.

The younger twin rolls his green eyes. “Kanba, you return the things you borrow, if you don't its stealing.” he tries to argue.

Kanba gives his brother a look, the same look he gave this morning and last night and the day before, the look that told him that no matter what Shoma says, he has always lost argument.

Shoma lets out a long, suffering breath but complies, after all, it's for Himari's sake.

 The blue haired boy, tries to reason with Ringo, he asks nicely and when that doesn't work he becomes her personal luggage carrier/slave, when that fails to he even tries to steal it, like his brother suggested in the first place.

Whatever method he tries, it never works.

  

* * *

 

Shoma isn't sure exactly when, but after spending so much time in her company, the younger twin slowly realises how he is starting to care for the over-dramatic brunette. 

He remembers thinking how Tabuki-sensei must be dense to not notice the brunette's affection/obsession.  And when Ringo comes up with the most ridiculous plan -plan M- Shoma, wants to slap Ringo back to her senses, shake her until her brain cells start to work, bind her with chains and leave the brunette in her house with the door locked. 

His worry for Ringo is only a mask to hide his unimaginable jealousy towards Tabuki-sensei. 

Tabuki-sensei doesn't deserve Ringo Oginome, the bird enthusiast doesn't know her as Shoma does. 

Shoma knows, Ringo covers her face when she is nervous. He knows that she always wears her socks/shoes in order -left always first then the right-. He knows how her eyes sparkle mischievously when she comes up with her absurd ideas. He knows that she chews her nails when she is sleepless for a long period of time. He knows that her most hated subject is history but she starts with that subject when doing her homework. He knows she prefers cats to dogs from the way she avoids felines while walking. He knows her caramel eyes darken when she cries.

Shoma is sure, Tabuki-sensei doesn't know anything at all about he brunette.

Not like he does.

 

* * *

When Ringo tells Shoma about her dead sister Momoka, Shoma laughs dryly at fate and how twisted it is.

He managed to hurt her even before knowing Ringo. 

Ringo shouts and whacks him hard on the shoulder, twice. “It's not your fault!” she screeches like a banshee, hitting him again in hope, violence will make Shoma understand.

The green eyed boy rests his head at the wall, already used to the brunette's anger bursts. “Partly it is Ringo.” 

Her face turns a lovely shade of red in anger, and Shoma can't help but admire her burning brown irises and thinned lips. “Stop it Shoma, how could you-” 

“No, Ringo.” he interrupts the brunette curtly. Shoma really doesn't want to hear her, it just adds salt to the injury and makes it even more painful for him. “My mother and father killed many, its natural that a part of their crime falls on us, on me, too. That's how destiny works, you should now it better than me.” says Shoma in a even voice, shrugging his thin shoulders. 

Shoma has already accepted the fact that he can't get what he wants.

Brown eyes flinch in hurt and her head falls down, chocolate bangs covering watering eyes. Shoma's teeth clench with force and the boy swallows the apologies forming on his tongue. 

It's better this way. The younger twin assures himself weakly. She shouldn't deal with my burdens. 

He certainly doesn't need anymore burdens, his soul is at the point of shattering from the heavy guilt that left him sleepless some nights, and if his curse would touch Ringo in any kind or form, Shoma could never live with the guilt. 

“You told me yourself.” her wavering voice snaps the boy out of his musings. “That I'm my own person and not Momoka.” Ringo's head lifts up and green meets brown. “Was that a lie Shoma?”

The blue haired teenager stares incredulously at the high schooler who is ready to cry with a single touch. 

“Never.” his response doesn't miss a beat. “I never lied to you Ringo.” 

Shoma is caught off guard, when she jumps up and starts hitting him across the chest repeatedly. “Then why are you pushing me away!” 

Fat tears rolls down and some hit his chest, leaving dark circles on his shirt. Every drop is like a bullet piercing through his heart.

Before he knows, the girl is between his arms, and Ringo is hiccuping loudly and also hugging back as fiercely as he does.

Looking down at soft brown tresses, for just one moment, Shoma wishes he could be selfish. He knows deep down, if he was a different man he would return Ringo's love.

The blue haired boy shuts his eyes close when the pain in his chest becomes unbearable. Salty tears leak from clenched eyelids to roll down and disappear into chocolate colored strands.

Ringo doesn't notice that Shoma never answered her question.

 


End file.
